This invention relates to an alarm setting indication device for the digital clock.
It is known to confirm the state of alarm setting of a drum type or leaf type digital clock having an alarm device by watching the position of the alarm stopping button. With this method of confirmation, however, the alarm time is apt to be set inadvertently without resetting the alarm stopping button so that the alarm fails to go off at the due time.